Forming the shape of a seat outline with a cushion body made of foam molding and/or the like and then forming a vehicle seat by covering the surface of the cushion body with a trim cover made of fur, synthetic leather, cloth and/or the like have been known from before. (For example, see Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1 discloses art in which the cushion body is mounted on the frame, an insert wire is provided within the cushion body, a locking plate is provided on the end of the skin (that is to say, the trim cover), and the trim cover is fixed to the frame by inserting the locking plate between the cushion body and the frame.
In this known art, an engagement structure of three members, namely the insert wire, the locking plate and the frame, was utilized, so there were problems such as costs being high, the structure being complex and the stretch condition of the skin (that is to say, the trim cover) being weak, and/or the like.
Patent Literature 2 discloses art in which the skin is fixed by an arm rest retainer having a special structure equipped with multiple protrusions being attached to the seat back frame, a hook member with a special structure having a trimming wire and/or the like being provided at the tip of the trim cover, and the hook member being hooked on the protrusions of the arm rest retainer.
In this known art, members having special structures must be used, so there were problems such as costs being high and the structure being complex. In addition, the structure consisted of only the tip of the trim cover being hooked on the arm rest retainer, so there were problems such as the stretch condition of the skin (that is to say, the trim cover) being weak.
Patent Literature 3 discloses art in which the skin material is fixed by a bag-shaped member being integrally formed on the inside of the pad (that is to say, the cushion body), the end of the skin material (that is to say, trim cover) being adhered to a terminal plate, and the terminal plate being inserted into the bag-shaped member.
In this known art, the bag-shaped member inside the pad (that is to say, the cushion body) must be formed with an integral form, so there are problems such as costs becoming high. In addition, the bag-shaped member and the terminal plate must be precisely formed, so there are problems such as costs becoming higher. Furthermore, the fixing structure consists of simply inserting the terminal plate into the bag-shaped member, so there were problems such as the stretch condition of the skin (that is to say, the trim cover) being weak.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a vehicle seat with a split rear seat structure. Specifically, a storage cavity for storing the arm rest is formed roughly in the center of the seat back and an opening is formed in one of the walls separating the passenger space from the cargo space, out of the walls forming that storage cavity, so that it is possible to store long objects such as skis and/or the like in both the cargo space and the passenger space by passing through this opening.
In Patent Literature 4, a vehicle seat equipped with a split rear seat structure as described above is disclosed, but no mention is made regarding an fixing structure for the trim cover. In addition, fixing structures for the trim cover are disclosed as described above in the above-described Patent Literature 1 through Parent Literature 3, but no mention is made of a split rear seat structure.